callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dot Sight
The Red Dot Sight appears as an attachment in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Some versions of the game have a Reflex Sight, a depiction of an early Red Dot Sight. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In the campaign, Red Dot Sights seen are on the G36C, the standard M4A1, the silenced M4A1 SOPMOD, and the P90-SD. There are two types of Red Dot Sights: the tube-like Reflex Sight unique to the M4A1 and G36C, and the open multiplayer type, available on the M4A1 SOPMOD and P90-SD. Multiplayer The Red Dot Sight is available for all weapons except Sniper Rifles, Pistols, and the MP44 assault rifle. When selected as a weapon attachment, the Red Dot Sight replaces the weapon's iron sights. The Red Dot Sight is obtained by completing the first marksman challenge of any Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, Light Machine Gun, or Shotgun. The Red Dot Sight is popular because it allows full peripheral vision and is clearer and easier to use than iron sights and other optics. However, the Red Dot Sight does not actually increase the weapon's ADS accuracy, which is always actually infinite. AK-47 changes The Red Dot Sight has an adverse effect on the AK-47 whereby it reduces the minimum damage from 30 to 20, meaning that with the Red Dot Sight equipped, the AK-47 will require one more bullet to kill at longer ranges. This effect also happens if the Silencer is equipped. G36C Reflex Sight CoD 4.png|The Red Dot Sight in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player, mounted onto a G36C. M4A1 SOPMOD ADS.PNG|Aiming down the single player Red Dot Sight. MP5 Red Dot Sight CoD4.png|The Red Dot Sight in the Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, mounted onto an MP5. M4rds.jpg|Aiming down the RDS in Call of Duty 4. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Red Dot Sight has some changes. The new model is square, smaller, less obtrusive, and allows for a better peripheral view. For the most part, it is similar to the Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Some weapons now have their own unique Red Dot Sights; the TAR-21 uses the MARS Sight and the F2000 also uses its own unique Red Dot Sight. All Red Dot Sights, except for the F2000's, are disabled when an EMP is deployed. Getting 60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight unlocks the Holographic Sight for primary weapons. The key difference between the Holographic Sight and the Red Dot Sight is that the red dot is smaller which allows for better accuracy at range whereas the Holographic sits higher on the weapon and reduces the effects of the muzzle flash when a player is aiming down their sights. Some people find it easier to see their target and quickly find the reticle due to the translucent "cut-out" crosshair which is a small circle with a larger circle around it. Others find that the larger sight actually obscures the target making it hard to aim precisely and acquire targets at range. The larger circle is much closer to the smaller circle, which is why the larger one obscures the target so much. It has a thicker frame than the Red Dot Sight, again reducing visibility. The preference between this sight and Red Dot Sight depends on whether the player needs long range pinpoint accuracy and has time for the sway to settle or whether the player will be firing on the move. It is also important to note that on the sunny maps (such as Afghan), the Holographic Sight will sometimes appear to glare, making far shots difficult, especially against snipers who are difficult to see. Two glitches to be aware of with the Red Dot Sight are on the FAL and the M93 Raffica. The FAL and M93 Raffica's Red Dot Sights do not show the true point of impact, as bullets will hit diagonally downwards to the right of the dot. If one wanted the Holographic Sight for these weapons, they will unfortunately have to use this sight, as both of these weapons have long-range capabilities that are hampered by this. The Red Dot Sight proves to be one of the most popular attachments for the MG4, as it is the first replacement for the misaligned iron sights. Due to the height of the Holographic Sight and its positioning, many will choose the type of sight depending on the sight on the gun. For example, for the UMP.45, where the sight is lower down (see image) many will choose a Holographic Sight over a Red Dot Sight, as the Holographic Sight does not block as much of the screen as it normally would. However, on weapons such as the AK-47 where the sight sits on top, many players will choose the Red Dot Sight instead, as the Holographic Sight will take up more space and obstruct the player's peripheral view. As well, the Holographic Sight is infinitely better on weapons where it has a beneficial side effect on (the lowered recoil of the M16A4 and the higher minimum damage of the FAL), as the Red Dot Sight does not give the same advantage (also to note that the latter has a misaligned sight). TAR-21 Variant The MARS Sight, also referred to as the "TAR-21 Red Dot Sight", has a different appearance as it looks somewhat similar to a Holographic Sight, but otherwise works similarly as a regular Red Dot Sight. The MARS Sight is only found in multiplayer, whereas in the campaign and in Special Ops the TAR-21s are found with the standard Red Dot Sight. F2000 Variant The Telescopic Sight, referred to as the "F2000 Scope" or the "F2000 Red Dot Sight", is the replacement for the standard RDS on the F2000. It is similar in appearance to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare campaign's M4A1 (not including the M4A1 SOPMOD) and G36C tube-like Reflex Sight, though the F2000's is thicker and longer. The sight has a bit of a tint on the lens, which can hinder target acquisition. However, its main benefit is that it is immune to an EMP, and resistant against brightness, which allows for easier acquisition of targets in bright open areas. However, darker areas will be more challenging to acquire targets. Gallery M4A1 Red Dot Sight MW2.png|The default Red Dot Sight on the M4A1. SCAR-H Red Dot Sight ADS MW2.png|Looking down the default Red Dot Sight in Modern Warfare 2. F2000 RDS MW2.png|F2000 with its unique Red Dot Sight. F2000 Red Dot MW2.png|Aiming down the F2000's Scope. TAR-21 MARS MW2.png|The TAR-21's unique RDS. TAR-21 MARS ADS MW2.png|Aiming down the TAR-21. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Red Dot Sight returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, seen mounted on the Commando in the multiplayer teaser trailer. Unlike the Red Dot Sight seen in previous installments, this one has a different design, being rounder and more flush with the weapon. The player can customize the color and shape of the reticle along with the lens color. There are seven reticle colors and six lens colors. There are also many different reticles to choose from. The AK-47, AK-74u and RPK use a special Red Dot Sight which has a square frame (similarly to Modern Warfare 2's default Red Dot Sight). The square variant has a larger lens than the regular variant, which allows for a slightly better sight picture compared to both the standard Red Dot Sight and the Reflex Sight. However, it is found rarely on these weapons, as most of them have attachments that serve a more important purpose than the Red Dot Sight. Customization Each custom shape costs . Including the default dot, there are 40 different shapes. The color of the reticle can also be changed for , with the possible lens colors being green, blue, purple, teal, yellow, red and orange. On the Nintendo Wii version, the Red Dot Sight and Reflex Sight cannot be customized. Gallery Smileydotsight.png|Aiming down the red smiley sight. RDS.jpg|A normal Red Dot Sight mounted on a RPK. Spectre M4 Blue Dot.png|A normal Blue Dot Sight mounted on a Spectre. Spectre 7.png|A Red Dot Sight seen mounted on a Spectre. Custom Red Dot Sight Black Ops.jpg|A Dot Sight with a Blue Cross-hair instead of a Red Dot (A feature in Create-A-Class 2.0). Blue Sight.png|Blue cross sight. Yellow.png|Yellow Circle with Dot. AK-74u red dot sight.jpg|Red Dot sight mount on an AK-74u. Lamentation BO.png|The Red Dot Sight mounted on a Pack-a-Punched Galil. ELITE Red Dot Sight.png|The Red Dot Sight seen from Call of Duty ELITE. Reticles Circle within a Circle RDS BO.jpg|Circle Within a Circle reticle. Burst RDS BO.jpg|Burst reticle. Bones RDS BO.jpg|Bones reticle. Arrows With Dot RDS BO.jpg|Arrows with Dot reticle. Arrows Vertical RDS BO.jpg|Arrows Vertical reticle. Arrows RDS BO.jpg|Arrows horizontal reticle. Smiley Face RDS BO.jpg|Smiley Face reticle. Hollow Cirlce RDS BO.jpg|Hollow circle reticle. Semi-Circle RDS BO.jpg|Semi-Circles reticle. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Red Dot Sight returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first seen mounted on a silenced MP5 in the E3 reveal for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It looks identical to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant. It was also spotted on an enemy AK-74u during the E3 reveal, and on an AK-47 in the mission "Black Tuesday". Multiplayer Assault rifles, submachine guns, and light machine guns unlock the Red Dot Sight at Weapon Level 2. Shotguns unlock it at Weapon Level 12, and Machine Pistols unlock it at Weapon Level 7. The Red Dot Sight will give a 1.35x zoom when aiming through it. Reticule variants can be unlocked by leveling up the weapon. Compared to the Holographic Sight, it is up to personal preference what the player likes to use better. Survival Mode The Red Dot Sight is available as weapon upgrade in Survival Mode at level 7 and costs $750. It can be purchased from the Weapon Armory. It is cheaper than the Holographic Sight while serving the same purpose. Gallery RDS aiming MW3.png|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight. MK14 Red Dot Sight MW3.png|The MK14 with a red dot sight equipped in Modern Warfare 3. Behind the Scenes During the Survival trailer, it appeared that there were two types of Red Dot Sights; one similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version and one similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version. In the final game, however, only the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant appears. In the Special Ops mission "Kill Switch" however, it is possible to find an AK-47 with a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Red Dot Sight with Digital Camo. Survival Mode Screenshot 41.png|The ACR 6.8 with a MW2 style RDS. MP5MW3.png|The MP5 with a MW2 style red dot sight. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Red Dot Sight appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Gallery Range MP5K BOD.png|An MP5K with the Red Dot Sight. Call of Duty Online The Red Dot Sight appears in Call of Duty Online. Gallery AK117 Red Dot Sight ADS CODO.png|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight on the AK117. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Red Dot Sight reappears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. In Multiplayer, it costs 3 Squad Points to purchase and equip onto a weapon. There are challenges players can complete in order to earn recticle variants. In Extinction, it can be found in Search Piles around the maps Point of Contact, Nightfall, Mayday and Awakening. Gallery Remington R5 RDS CoDG.png|The Remington R5 with a Red Dot Sight. Aiming down the Red Dot Sight CODG.png|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight. Honey Badger Hydra Reticle CoDG.png|Aiming down the custom reticle from the Hydra Pack. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Red Dot Sight returns in Advanced Warfare ''with a drastically different appearance; the new model has an open-sight picture with a holographic red dot. The border of the sight changes color depending on who it is aimed at: red for enemies and blue for allies. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *All Red Dot Sights in ''Modern Warfare: Mobilized are misaligned, the true hit point being slightly higher than the dot itself. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The zoom of the Red Dot Sight (and other optics) varies by weapon in single player, but is the same for all weapons in multiplayer. *The SCAR-H has a unique beige Red Dot Sight. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments